The present disclosure generally relates to vehicle head restraint assemblies, and particularly relates to a longitudinally adjustable head restraint assembly for a vehicle.
Vehicle head restraints are provided in vehicles to provide support to an occupant's head, particularly in the case of a vehicle collision. Head restraints are usually provided so as to extend above a seat back of a vehicle seat. Most head restraints are adjustable in a vertical direction but are not typically adjustable in a longitudinal direction, i.e., in a direction of travel for the vehicle. Instead of longitudinal adjustment, most vehicle head restraints are positioned so as to be close to the occupant's head to ensure appropriate dynamic performance for the average person. Unfortunately, such orientation can make some vehicle occupants uncomfortable as the head restraint can feel as though it is pushing the occupant's head forward. There are a few known head restraints that are adjustable in the longitudinal direction. However, these are often complicated and/or cumbersome.